dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Young Bin
Perfil thumb|250px|Young Bin *'Nombre:' 영빈 / Young Bin *'Nombre completo:' 김영빈 / Kim Young Bin *'Apodos:' Bonnie, Youngbean, Amuleto de la suerte, Appa, Bini. *'Profesión:' Rapero y Bailarín. *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Hogye-dong, Anyang, Gyeonggi-do, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 178cm *'Peso:' 67kg *'Signo zodiacal:' Sagitario *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Gallo *'Tipo de sangre:' AB *'Familia: '''Padres, hermano y hermana mayores *'Agencia:' FNC Entertainment Programas de TV *'2016:' (Mnet) D.O.B (11.05.2016 - 29.06.2016) Curiosidades *'Grupo K-Pop:' SF9 **'Posición:' Líder, Rapero y Bailarín. *'Educación:' **Byungsul Preschool **Hosung Elementary **Hosung Middle School **Shinsung High **Dong Seoul University (Abandonó) **Soongshil Cyber University (Graduado) *'Frase:' ¡Siempre hay un resultado por trabajar duro! *'Hobbies:' Leer, jugar janggi (Ajedrez coreano), aprender chino, escribir letras, ver películas. *'Hábitos:' Relamer los labios. *'Modelo a seguir:' Tablo de Epik High. *'Comida favorita:' El kimchi de su mamá. *'Deporte favorito: '''Basketball, fútbol (juegos de pelota), nadar. *Se preocupa mucho por sus miembros, en una ocasión afirmó que la razón principal por la que deseaba debutar era por ellos y sus familias. *Colecciona relojes y perfumes. *Durante la final de D.O.B él y Da Won no pudieron dejar de llorar por la emoción del momento. *Da Won aclaró que Young Bin fue elegido cómo líder basado en las opiniones de los miembros y el mánager, dijo que fue importante elegir a alguien que pueda ser el medio entre el equipo y el mánager- También informó que incluso antes de que SF9 fuera formado oficialmente, YoungBin era el líder de los aprendices en general. *Escribió la letra del rap de "Shut Up N' Lemme Go" junto a Zu Ho y los raps de "Youth; tell me what it is" y "4 Step" junto a Hwi Young y Zu Ho, canciones que forman parte del Primer Mini Album de SF9 llamado "Burning Sensation". *Para el Segundo Mini Álbum de SF9 "Breaking sensation" escribió el rap de todas las canciones junto con Hwi Young y Zu Ho. La letra de de "Around farewell" fue escrita por todos los raperos de SF9. *Para el Tercer Mini Álbum de SF9 "Knights of the sun" escribió el rap de "O sole mio" junto a Zu Ho. Los raps de "Blank" y "Just on my way" junto a Hwi Young y Zu Ho. La letra de Poem; 00:00 fue escrita por todos los raperos de SF9. *Para el Cuarto Mini Álbum de SF9 "MAMMA MIA" escribió los raps de "Mamma mia", "Never say goodbye", "Be my baby" y "Go back in time" junto con Hwi Young y Zu Ho. El rap de "Dear fantasy" lo escribieron los cuatro raperos de SF9. *Para el Quinto Mini Álbum de SF9 "Sensuous" escribió el rap de "Photograph" y "Shadow" junto a Hwi Young y Zu Ho. *Se describe a sí mismo como un 'Mad-Nae', es decir, el mayor y el menor al mismo tiempo, ya que es uno de los mayores en el grupo pero en su casa es el más joven. Solía comportarse como un niño pequeño en su casa pero es muy responsable. *Sabe imitar al personaje de manga/anime Doraemon. Galería Young Bin1.jpg Young Bin2.jpg Young Bin3.jpg Young Bin4.jpg Young Bin5.jpg Young Bin6.jpg Young Bin7.jpg Young Bin8.jpg Categoría:FNC Entertainment Categoría:KBailarín Categoría:KRapero